This invention relates generally to multi-purpose blankets and relates, more specifically, to a multi-purpose blanket which can be selectively used as a wrap-around protective covering, a lap blanket or a seat cushion.
The class of blanket with which this invention is to be compared include those which can be placed in a spread condition for use as a wrap-around covering or a lap blanket or folded to provide a seat cushion. When used as a wrap-around protective covering, the blanket is draped about the shoulders of the user, and when used as a lap blanket, the blanket is draped across the lap of the user. This class of blankets is particularly well-suited for use by a spectator in an outdoor sports venue, such as an open-air stadium, in which the spectator is normally exposed to the outdoor weather. Examples of blankets and related items in this class are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,676, 5,884,331, 5,901,375, and 3,798,676.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved blanket which can be selectively used as a wrap-around protective covering, a lap blanket or a seat cushion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a blanket which can be secured in a folded condition and which includes means enabling the blanket to be easily carried between sites.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a blanket having a storage compartment which is readily accessible when the blanket is in a folded condition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a blanket which, when placed in a spread condition and positioned over a user, adequately protects the user from cold or inclement weather.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a blanket which is capable of being releasably secured in a wrapped condition about a user.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a blanket which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.